Rocket Special
by mpuppy4
Summary: Red, Green(Female), Silver, and Armarillo are top notch members of Team Rocket! But the police are after them, and Blue(Male) wants to take Giovanni's place as Viridian Gym Leader! But what the heck are the other teams up to, anyway? And what are the Rocket Executives hiding from us? ViridianShipping warning!


((Team Rocket's Rocking! This suddenly came to me: What if the Pokédex Holders... were _villains?!_ Okay, so I know a lot of people have done this already... in fact, I feel like some of these ideas aren't mine, but I'm not entirely sure where they're from... so... yeah. Also this story contains a MAJOR SPOILER for another one of my other stories... not that anybody will figure out which story. Or what the spoiler is. :3 ))

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 – MEET THE ROCKETS**

Red was being escorted by Koga and Surge through the Team Rocket Underground Headquarters. They led him through a long, dimly lit hallway until they came to a pair of double doors. Surge opened the doors and Koga pushed Red through.

The trainer shielded his eyes as the light beamed through. Red found himself in a large room full of Rockets. Surge locked the door, and he and Koga took their places next to Sabrina. Giovanni was sitting in a large, rotating chair in the front of the room. A boy with red hair was standing next to him, and he noticed a girl with long blonde hair go up to Surge.

"Well if it isn't Red," Giovanni boomed. "Welcome!" Red noticed as a chair emerged from the ground behind him. "Have a seat," Red nervously sat down in the chair. "Now, what do you think of Team Rocket?"

"I think you're awful trainers who always do the wrong things!" Red growled. "Just look at the poor Pokemon in the Viridian Forest!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" the girl standing next to Surge exclaimed. "Mister Giovanni, take this guy out of here! He's a disgrace!"

"Armarillo, sit down," Giovanni commanded. The girl, apparently named Armarillo, sat back down next to Surge, grumbling. "Now, I understand your thinking, Red," the Rocket Leader continued. "But I am certain that your point of view will change drastically once you get to know us. Miss Green? Take him down to the changing room."

"Of course, sir!" said a Rocket Grunt with long brunette hair. She took Red by his wrist and escorted him down into a chamber full of black and red clothing. "Welcome, trainer Red, to Team Rocket's clothing chamber!" she laughed.

Red sweatdropped. "Uh... what?"

"You need an outfit!" the Grunt, named Green, exclaimed. "And you have all of this to choose from!"

Red raised an eyebrow. "I thought all Rocket Grunts had to wear the same uniform."

"Not all of them," Green replied. "Giovanni let's the ones that he really likes wear whatever they like. I mean, look at what I'm wearing!"

She's right. Red inspected her uniform, which was a short Rocket Tee over a gray tank top. Long, gray gloves and tall socks, as well as a black skirt held up by a red belt. She also had a nice looking black hat with a red band.

"Fancy," Red observed. "but I think I'd prefer a uniform with _pants_."

"Ha ha," Green said sarcastically, and she pushed Red into a clothing rack. "Now choose something, goody-two-shoes."

Red sighed. "As long as you don't leave," he said, looking through the shirts. "If I don't have somebody to talk to, I'll go insane."

"That's what most people say," Green laughed.

"Can I ask you some things?" Red asked, looking slightly annoyed with his situation. "About the people in that room?"

Green nodded. "Ask away, as long as you're still choosing while you ask. I don't have all day."

"Who was that girl standing next to Lieutenant Surge?" Red asked. "The one who called me a disgrace?"

"Oh, that's Surge's daughter," Green replied. "Armarillo. She's a bit cocky, she was raised that way, but she's really nice once you get to know her."

"I'm sure..." Red grumbled. "Can I take this shirt?"

"I told you, take whatever you want," Green replied with a yawn, waving her hand. "Any other questions, before I fall asleep from boredom?"

"Yeah..." Red said, exasperated. "The kid standing next to Giovanni... ya know, in the big cape? Who's he?"

"He's Giovanni's son, Silver," Green replied. "He's a lot nicer than Armarillo, even though they raised the _exact same way_."

"The _exact _same way?" Red questioned.

"Yep!" Green told him. "They just have different fathers..." She turned away. "and, um, Armarillo was subject to a few experiments..."

"What?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Green exclaimed, pushing Red into the changing room. "You have a complete outfit! Go get changed! Go go!" She slammed the door shut, and Red locked it.

She waited about seven minutes, and then Red opened the door and stepped out in his new Rocket uniform. "Ooh! You look fabulous!" Green exclaimed. "Now let's get you downstairs, initiation won't wait forever!"

"Wait, what initiation?!" Red asked as Green pushed him into an elevator.

"No time for that!" Green said. There was a ding, and the door opened. She pushed red onto the floor, and he found himself in front of Koga, Surge, Silver, and Armarillo.

"I don't like him," Armarillo growled.

"Too bad," Silver replied. "He's a full blown member of Team Rocket now. Hiya, newbie."

"Silver, he's older than you!" Green exclaimed. "He's older than both of you. You keep your mouth shut too, Armarillo."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Armarillo cried. "Daddy, do something!" She tugged on Surge's coat.

Surge scratched his head. "Yeah, well, uh..." He had absolutely no idea what to do. "Armarillo, don't just stand there with your... uh, pants tucked into your boots! Show Red the crash course!"

"Nngh, do I have to...?" Armarillo groaned.

"Yes, you do," Surge replied. "Now go!"

Armarillo grumbled, and dragged Silver by his sleeve. "If I have to do this, you're helping me!"

"Hey, what did I do?!" Silver exclaimed.

"You decided to be my friend," Armarillo replied, and she and Silver pushed Red into the obstacle course.

"Wait, wait, what are you- WHAAA!"

"Bye!" Armarillo laughed.

Silver shook his head. "You're all kinds of screwed up."

"Oh that's it, red head..." That lead to a pretty big fight.

Green sighed. "Those two are seriously best friends?" she questioned.

"That's just how we are here in Team Rocket!" Koga snickered.

"Uh, what is Red doing?" Surge asked.

Armarillo and Silver looked up from their ridiculous feud to see Red getting demolished in the crash course.

"Red!" Green called. "Use your Pokémon!"

Red juggled his Pokéballs clumsily, then tossed out Bulbasaur. "Use Vine Whip!" he called, and Saur slashed through the obstacles.

Green and Silver were cheering, while Koga and Surge conversed among themselves. Armarillo was grumbling and trying to get her father's attention.

Red, who had completed the obstacle course, turned to Saur and said. "Well, buddy... looks like this is our new home."

Poli and Pika exchanged glances from inside their Pokéballs, and appeared worried.

* * *

((Was that too fast? Or was it too slow? Tell me what you thought in the reviews! Also Evil Yellow! XD ))


End file.
